City of Drunks
by Magsforever
Summary: What happens when your favorite TMI characters get drunk? Do they sing, dance, make deep confessions, become sobbing messes? This is what happens when Mayrse bans drinking with her teenage children and their friends.
1. Jace

**A/N**

****Jace Lightwood was a lot of things, he was a brother, a shadowhunter, and most of all he was stubborn. So naturally when The elder Lightwoods banned drinking, he was the first to rebel. The rule had come about after Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Magnus, and him and come stumbling back at three am so wasted they couldn't remember their own names. Mayrse had been furious and had instantly put a ban on her children's and their friends drinking. This was on Monday, now it was Friday night and Jace needed to unwind. He figured a few drinks wouldn't get him in trouble since he had a high tolerance. One drink turned in to two which turned into six and that's where he had lost count. Now, Jace was stuck outside the club unable to get a cab and wasted. He decided to call Alec for help. He answered on the third ring.

"What is it, Jace?" he snapped.

"Hey, broski, brosif, bro-buddy." Jace slurred

"Are you drunk?"

"I only had a few-"

"Drinks?"

"Bottles I think." Alec sighed heavily.

"Where are you?"

"H-h-Hardy's..." Jace slurred. "Or maybe Harry's."

"I'll be right ther, whatever you do, don't move." Alec said and then hung up. He raced down the hall of the Institute and pounded on Isabelle's door.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Jace is drunk and stranded at Hardy's." Isabelle followed him without further questions. The two raced down the road and made it to the bar in record they found Jace standing as still as a statue in front of the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alec asked as they approached.

"The magic voice on the speaking box told me not to move, so I listened." Alec rolled his eyes at his parabati's antics.

"As the magical voice I give you permission to move." Jace rolled his shoulders and then took off like a shot out of a gun. As he ran he ripped off his shirt and threw it behind him. His siblings took off after him,screaming at him to stop and slow down. Instead of listening, Jace started to sing."

'Is this the real life,

Is this just fantasy..." Jace sang. Isabelle shook her head as she sprinted.

"Is he singing Bohemian Rhapsody?" She asked. Alec only nodded and picked up the pace. After what felt like hours of chasing him Jace finally tired himself out. He turned into Central Park and laid down on the first bench he found, by the time the other two Shadowhunter caught up he was already asleep.

"What should we do?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, the Institute is only eight blocks away, we could just carry him." Alec suggested. His sister looked at him like he was insane.

"I am not carrying him eight blocks, running in these heels is hard enough without all that dead weight." Alec just sighed.

'Well, then what should we do?"

"Let him sleep here and pick up his hungover ass in the morning." She suggested. Alec glared at her.

"He's your brother and you'd just leave him here like that?"

"I'd leave you too don't worry."

"Just help me carry him." Alec said as he grabbed Jace's arms. Isabelle reluctantly grabbed his legs, together they started walking back toward the Institute.

"He sooo owes us..." Isabelle said as they walked, "I'm talking eternal servitude and a shopping trip."

"I think mom will kill him before you can make your request." Alec said as they mounted the steps and awkwardly pushed open the door. Mayrse was standing in the Church with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes filled with worry when she saw Jace.

"What happened?" She asked. Alec was just about to lie for his brother when, unfortunately Jace decided to wake up.

"Magical voice, who's the scary lady?" He attempted to whisper to Alec. Mayrse's gaze turned stony.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Jace just giggled and attempted to walk over to her, falling on his face ungracefully in the process. Mayrse looked livid.

"Alec, help him upstairs we'll deal with this in the morning when he'll remember, I suggest not letting him sleep alone, in case he gets sick or decided to wander." Alec nodded and helped Jace to the elevator, Isabelle followed giggling.

The next morning Jace woke with a missive hangover on the floor in Alec's room. His friend was sitting at his desk writing. Alec turned and saw Jace blinking sleepily.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Alec said and then he quickly opened the shades letting the middday sun stream on to Jace. He screamed. Mayrse walked in a few moments later. Jace cringed when he saw her furious face.

"What the hell were you thinking?"


	2. Isabelle

**A/N I own nothing.**

After Jace's little stunt a few days ago Mayrse hadn't let any of her children out of her sight, she had even convinced their friends parents and leaders in Maia's case to enforce her rule on their kids. Magnus had tried to sneak some beer into the Institute for Alec but had gotten caught by his overprotective mother. Now, even the High Warlock himself was living sober. Isabelle was losing her mind. Tonight, she was supposed to be on a Pandemonium run with Clary, Jace, and Alec. The only problem was Mayrse had put a stop to hunts like this until further notice. It was around eleven thirty when Isabelle climbed out her bedroom window and caught a cab into Brooklyn. She entered an old bar called Fisherman's Quarry. Now, this wasn't her usual haunt but she was getting desperate. Time seemed to blur as she drank Pink Cosmo after Pink Cosmo. Eventually, Isabelle had to leave the bar after the bartender realized she was way too young to be consuming any sort of alcohol, let alone the massive amounts she had downed in the last hour alone. Isabelle stumbled down the street until she came across a familiar building. Thinking it was the Institute in her drunken stupor she climbed the side of the building until she found a window propped open with a sparkly seven inch heeled boot. She climbed inside and fell to the floor with a loud thud. In the living room the two men sitting there heard this and immediately went on high alert.

"Demon?" The boy with short black hair and blue eyes guessed.

"Nah, too loud and clumsy, probably just the cat." his companion said.

"I'm gonna go check." The boy started creeping slowly toward the closed door at the end of the hall and pulled out his seraph blade.

"Michael." he whispered. The blade shot to life casting a bright glow around the quickly threw open the door and lunged in. There was complete silence for a minute before hysterical laughter rang through the apartment.

"M-magnus get in here! Y-you've g-gotta see this!" Alec laughed. Magnus walked cautiously toward the room worried about whatever his boyfriend thought was so funny. In the past things that Alec found humorous usually were dangerous. Once he reached the room he chuckled. On the floor by his window was Isabelle passed out with one of his sparkly boots on her arm and a face full of glitter.

"How did she get in here?" Magnus asked.

"Looks like she climbed in through the window." Alec said. "I'll have to sneak her back in once I leave."

"Why don't you wait until she wakes up, so you don't have to carry her?"

"Fine." They didn't have to wait very long, however, before Isabelle stirred.

"M-m-monkey." She yawned while she sat up. "Hey glitter fairy!" She greeted Magnus. He glared at her.

"Do you wanna know a super secret?" Isabelle asked him. Magnus and Alec shared a look.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"My brother dances to Adam Lambert when he's not training." She screamed and then started cracking up. magnus raised his eyebrows.

"What else does he do?" Alec elbowed him, but Isabelle kept spouting his secrets.

"Well, A few months ago I convinced him to wear a dress-"

"That was a cover!" Alec snapped turning a bright shade of red.

"And he knows every word to the Mickey Mouse clubhouse song..."

"For Max!"

"He also has a secret stash of-" Alec threw his hand over his sisters mouth.

"I'm just gonna bring her home now." He dragged Isabelle out of the room and almost had her out the door when she bit his hand causing him to pull back.

"A secret stash of Nutella!" Needless to say Alec left his sister on the front porch of the Institute until his mother came out in the morning.

'Isabelle Lightwood! What is the meaning of this?"


	3. Magnus

Magnus was angry. Ever since stupid Isabelle and Jace had sneaked out and gotten caught, Mayrse had been holding Alec hostage in the Institute. Thus Magnus was trapped there as well. He had spent the past week staying there instead of his nice comfy apartment. He would've left sooner but he couldn't leaving Alec in the hands of his sister. She had yet to seek revenge which worried both of them. Even Clary and Maia were now staying there so Mayrse could monitor their drinking habits. Now, being the High Warlock, Magnus was able to summon alcohol to his room late at night as long as he didn't get too carried away. His mistake was made about a week after Isabelle's. He had stayed up until after he had heard Mayrse and Robert go to bed before he summoned his treat, a large bottle of scotch. He started off small,only taking tiny sips, but he then decided to test himself. He tipped the bottle back and chugged until the bottle was dry. As he drank he forgot about Mayrse and Robert in the next room, he forgot abouit hiding the evidence, he even forgot about why he was sneaking his drinks. He decided he needed some air. Struggling to his feet he stumbled to his door. The Institute was quiet and dark, not at all the type of place he liked. With a smile he set to work. Some lights here, some glitter there, and to top it all off he summoned a punk band and gave them instructions to play everytime someone came down the stairs.

"Get down here!" he screamed. Alec and Jace came running pulling weapons out of their pajamas. The band started the song.

_Show me how to lie _

_your getting better all the time_

_and turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach._

Jace and Alec stood stunned at the base of the stairs. Magnus had managed to turn the living room into a place glittery rainbow faries went to die. There was pink and purple curtains lining the room, glittery throw pillows on the usually black couch and a fountain in the middle of it all. In their shock they forgot to yell back to CLary, Isabelle, Maia, and Mayrse not to attack. Seconds later the four women lunged down the stairs swinging weapons and looking murderous in their nightclothes and armor mixes.

'Surprise!" Magnus sang out when he saw them. "What do you think?"

"What the hell did you do to my house?" Mayrse screamed.

"I made it less dark and creepy, you should be happy!"

"Are you high or something?"

"I believe the proper term is intoxicated..."

"Get out!" Mayrse screamed. "Don't come back!"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm old enough to be your great great great great great-"

"I get it," Mayrse snapped, "But as the guardian of the Institute I am telling you to leave! I suggest you listen if you ever want Shadowhunter support again." Magnus trudged toward the door, stopping only once to yell.

"Bye Aley-poo see you soon!"

Isabelle laughed and said, "You know I kinda like what he's done with the place..."


End file.
